Weapons of the Eldathi
The weapons of the Eldathi were just as advanced as the Empire's but they were more suited to their combat styles. Distortion Weapons Distort weapons fire micro-singularities at their targets in an attempt to rip them apart using the intense gravity. Weapon Qualities * Distort: This weapon ignores all hardness. This weapon functions more like a spell than a gun. This weapon cannot benefit from feats that increase damage such as Weapon Specialization and Deadly Aim. Don't roll to hit the target, only an area. Anything within the area may make a Fortitude save DC: 23 for half damage. Weapon Types * D-Cannon: This D weapon shoots a singularity contained in an unstable force field. Upon reaching its target, the force field fails and the singularity is released in a quick and devastating burst. It hits everything within a 10' radius burst. This is a Heavy Firearm. * D-Scythe: This D weapon shoots a highly unstable singularity that quickly dissipates. It affects everything within the line of its shot with its effect. It acts as a line that is 10' wide and 30' long. This is a Heavy Firearm. Missile Launchers Fusion Weapons These weapons are designed specifically for destroying mechs and vehicles and still usable by standard infantry. Their drawback is the incredibly short range due to their intense output as well as only one shot per cartridge. Weapon Qualities *'Melta:' This weapon ignores all hardness, damage reduction from metals, and fire resistance (but not immunity). Weapon Types *'Fusiongun: '''This is a Two-handed Firearm. The range listed is maximum, not a range increment. Laser Weapons The Elder use conventional laser weapons and have also developed their own advanced laser weaponry. Weapon Qualities *'Lance:A weapon with the lance quality ignores all hardness and damage reduction from metals. *'''Vehicle: This weapon can only be mounted on a vehicle or mech. Weapon Types *'Lasblaster:' The lasblaster's internal crystal matrix has been reinforced against extreme pressures, greatly increasing its rate of fire. This weapon can be fired in bursts, each burstt using one charge. This grants the ability to use Burst Fire feat without having to have it. If the user has the Burst Fire feat then they can use Burst Fire with no penalty. This is a two-handed firearm. *'Sunrifle:' The sunrifle's internal crystal matrix has been reinforced against extreme pressures, greatly increasing its rate of fire. This weapon can be fired in bursts, each burstt using one charge. This grants the ability to use Burst Fire feat without having to have it. If the user has the Burst Fire feat then they can use Burst Fire with no penalty. This is a two-handed firearm. *'Hawks Talon' This is a two-handed firearm. *'Scater Laser' This is a heavy firearm *'Pulse Laser:' This is a heavy Firearm *'Brightlance: '''This is a heavy Firearm. Monofilament Weapons These weapons work by creating a dense monofilament mesh from a complex organo-polymer compound. This is released through thousands of microscopic firing ducts and woven into a net of monofilament wire by spinning gravity clamps. The victim's own struggles bring about his doom, for the razor-net is so sharp it can reduce an entangles enemy to blood chunks of flesh in seconds. Weapon Qualities *'Monofilament: On a critical hit this weapon ignores all hardness.In addition to its normal damage a monofilament weapon also deals 1d4 Dexterity damage. It continues to deal this damage and its normal damage for 1d4 rounds. Weapon Types * '''Deathspinner: This is a Two-handed Firearm. * Doom Weaver: This weapon fires a barrage of monofilament. Instead of rolling to hit as normal, roll to hit an area. This weapon deals its damage to everything within a 20' burst. This is a Heavy Firearm. Plasma Weapons Similar to Imperial plasma weapons, the Elder's weapons fire intense super-heated gas. Unlike the Imperial plasma weapons, the Elder's plasma weapons favor smaller rapid firing bursts of plasma. Weapon Qualities *'Explosive': This weapon explodes on impact in a 10 ft. radius. Ref DC 18 half. The creature hit does not get a save. If it misses then the targeted creature can save. Weapon Types *'Starcannon:' This is a Two-handed Firearm. *'Suncannon:' This is a Heavy Firearm. Shuriken Weapons Shuriken weapons fire mono-molecular bladed discs at an astonishing rate, each near invisible to the naked eye, but hard enough to scythe through the foe with ease. These instruments of war are capable of firing up to a hundred shuriken in just a few seconds, a series of high energy impulses originating at the rear of the weapon to propel the small but deadly projectiles through the barrel at terrific speed. These were the standard issue weapons for the Elder armies. Weapon Qualities * Shuriken: On a critical hit this weapon ignores all hardness. * Bio-explosive: This weapon fills its target with a biological explosive compound that builds up in the target. Any live target that dies in a round that it took damage from this weapon explodes in a 5' radius burst that deals half the weapon damage to anything in the area. Reflex save DC 18 for half damage. Weapon Types * Shuriken Pistol: This is a One-handed Firearm. * Shuriken Catapult: '''This is a Two-handed Firearm. * '''Shuriken Cannon: This is a Heavy Firearm. * Shrieker Cannon: This weapon is extremely rare, even in the days of the Armageddon War. It was typically used by solo elite soldiers. This is a Heavy Firearm. The Shrieker Cannon also has a vibro-scythe at its end that deals 4d4 damage with a critical of 18-20/x3 and requires the Exotic Weapon Proficiency to use regardless of weapon harness.